Jeu de dispute
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Des disputes qui ressemblent à des cataclysmes. Les mots volent dans tous les sens, près à mordre. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? MxM


**Titre : Jeu de dispute**

**Auteur : Anders**

**Genre : romance, drama**

**Pairing : Matt x Mello**

**Rating : K+ pour le langage**

**Note : j'adore cette part sadique de Matt. Dans mon imagination, il est devenu un peu pervers, complexe. Il a vraiment acquis une indépendance de caractère vis-à-vis de Mello, et je crois que c'est important, car la personnalité de Mello est si démesurée, si écrasante qu'elle risquerait de le faire disparaître s'il ne s'opposait pas un peu à lui…Matt n'est pas un chien qui suis fidèlement son maître : il est un chien sauvage qu'il faut domestiquer.**

**Je sais, l'ambiance est jolie mais la métaphore est pourrie XD Je la dédicace d'ailleurs à Kyouki-stuc, une autre adepte de la métaphore bien pourrie comme il faut XD ha ha**

…

Leurs disputes sont phénoménales.

Leurs mots claquent dans les airs comme la lanière d'un fouet. Mello est violent mais Matt est vif; il a la langue acérée et sait frapper où ça fait mal. Cependant le blond n'est pas en reste, car il est habité d'un profond désir d'autodestruction. Il balance les insultes comme il croque son chocolat, d'un coup de dent rageur au son assourdi.

- De toute façon t'es un mauvais coup…

- Ah ouais ? Oh, tu es le premier à me dire ça, Mihaël, lâche Matt - il l'appelle toujours par son véritable nom lorsqu'ils se battent -, la dernière nana que j'ai tiré - il y a quoi ? Une semaine ? - m'a dit, je cite « Putain, toi au moins tu sais baiser ! ».

Il jette un regard satisfait au visage rougissant le Mello. Envahi par une colère noire, le blond jette sa tablette de chocolat et sort son flingue.

- Quelle nana ? De qui tu parles ? REPONDS !!

Matt hausse les épaules, ne faisant pas attention à l'arme pointé dans sa direction; il sait bien que Mello ne s'en servira pas.

- Aucune idée. J'en baise tellement…

Sans crier gare, la main tenant le berretta se rue à la rencontre de sa joue, et Matt s'effondre sur le canapé sous la violence de l'impact. Une onde de douleur écarlate explose sous son crâne. Il lève les yeux et croise le regard de Mello.

Ecarquillé. Fou.

- T'as pas le droit…

Humide.

- Je t'aime….T'as pas le droit de faire ça…

Les larmes coulent lentement sur ses pommettes pâles. Il est livide. Matt est certain qu'il regarde l'hématome qui se forme sans doute déjà sur son visage. Et qu'il crève de culpabilité.

- J'ai tous les droits. Après tout, je ne t'appartiens pas.

La colère enflamme à nouveaux les pupilles du blond. Matt ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie à cette vision. Ah, Mello et ses crises de rage légendaire. Elles lui avaient manqué. Il en oubliait presque d'avoir peur.

- SI, TU M'APPARTIENS !!, hurla Mihaël en brandissant son Beretta d'un geste menaçant.

Matt éclata d'un rire dénoué d'humour.

- Tu crois ça ? Mais tu délires complètement !

Il croisa les bras et lâcha l'argument imparable. Celui qu'il ressortait à la moindre occasion pour montrer à Mello qu'il n'avait pas oublié…

- Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ?

Et il parlait bien entendu des quatre années qu'il avait passé sans nouvelles de lui. Toutes ces années à l'attendre.

C'était l'argument imparable.

Mello poussa un râle de dépit et son arme glissa d'entre ses doigts. Il la laissa tomber par terre dans un bruit mou tandis qu'elle rebondissait sur la moquette - sans tirer de balle sous le choc, Dieu merci - et il porta ses deux mains à son visage pour pouvoir pleurer tout son saoûl.

C'était amusant. N'était-ce pas à lui et non à Mello de pleurer ?, se disait Matt. Mais il n'était plus temps de se divertir. Il fallait à présent le consoler.

- Mello….Mello…,susurra-t-il en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Il écarta sa frange sur son front et déposé un baiser dessus.

Il sentait contre lui le corps du blond secoué de sanglot, et il était heureux.

- Allons, allons, tout va bien, c'est fini, débita Matt en le berçant dans son étreinte, et les pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu.

- Je t'aime, murmura Mello d'une voix rauque.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi, répondit distraitement Matt avec un sourire.

Il ne mentait pas. Mais il ne disait pas toute la vérité non plus.

La vérité c'est qu'il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il adorait par-dessus tout le faire pleurer…pour mieux le câliner ensuite. Et CA, c'était cruel.

Mais c'était leur jeu.


End file.
